


【翻譯】她的髮裡別著花 She Wore Flowers in her Hair

by sandykill



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [16]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Conversations, Gen, Police Officer Roxy, Roxy Morton POV, flirtation, serial killer subplot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 蘿西試著忍受工作上遇到的事，並努力不崩潰。她從一間在她家附近的咖啡店得到小小的安慰，那間咖啡店有著一位美麗咖啡師堤兒蒂，她無法確定她是不是在跟自己調情。
Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438642





	【翻譯】她的髮裡別著花 She Wore Flowers in her Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She Wore Flowers in her Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805836) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



蘿西給那台車開了停車單，在走開時聽見有誰咒罵著她。平時的她會罵回去的，但她都已經淪落到半夜兩點給車子開單的狗屎工作上頭了，明明她的能力遠不該做這份工作。

很顯然的如果你當著所有人的面用某個名詞稱呼你的上司，就會讓你陷入麻煩。至少他還沒想到要去谷歌她用希伯來文說了什麼，那樣的話她就真的是會有大麻煩了。當然了要是她的教父知道她說了什麼，那一樣會讓他發怒的－不過伊萊恩姑婆，在她八歲時教她那幾個字因為她總有一天會需要，會同意的。

她走經過了一條巷口，本該繼續前進的，但她聞見了血液與糞便的味道。她停下腳步走了回去。她出聲喊道：「哈囉，這裡是摩坦巡佐，有誰在嗎？」她往前踏進一步，而那氣味變得更加濃烈了一些。帶著一絲奇異的甜味，正在腐爛的血肉總是帶著一點甜味，直到那深入你的鼻腔然後不再離開。「哈囉？」她的手電筒幾乎沒能照亮任何東西，但足以讓她在經過垃圾桶時看見。「我很抱歉，」她輕聲說，然後小心地退出巷子呼叫支援。

督察到達後讓她解散離開，但她哪都不會去的。她將過去所聽到的都做了筆記，看見其他人拒絕看出的模式。當督察走經過她時她忍不住開口：「你知道這是什麼。」

「誰都看得出來這是具屍體，」他回答。

她把已到唇邊的千百著髒字吞了回去。「六個，目前為止。」他僵住了。「還要有多少個你才願意承認。」

「這不是電視劇，你知道連環殺手有多罕見嗎？」他嘶聲道。關於這件事不斷地爭論讓她被調到了夜班停車收費的位置。「你知道如果我們說了什麼，會引發多大的恐慌嗎？再說了我們甚至也不能確定，因為每一次都不一樣。」

「不，你只是拒絕去看。」蘿西怒瞪著他：「一個小時，我可以證明給你看。」

「明天，上午十點，」他說。

「收到。」她知道這是她的機會，然後沒得睡了。很幸運地離她公寓不遠處有間全天營業的咖啡店。她打卡下班，前往那家店。看見堤兒蒂在店內時她微微紅了臉。她還沒能找出堤兒蒂輪班的規律或理由，只知道大多數她來的時候堤兒蒂都在櫃檯後。

蘿西覺得她超漂亮，但除了對她微笑之外沒做更多的了，因為只有徹底的混蛋才會對一個正在工作並且只是義務上記住你的人調情。蘿西進到店裡走向櫃檯：「你們還有我喜歡的那個馬芬。」

「當然了，」堤兒蒂用她那輕快的語調說著，那總是令蘿西微笑。「你值班的時間真奇怪，蘿西。我猜低咖啡因的，對嗎？」

「不，明天有重要的報告，要說服我老闆一件事。」

「你想要我的幫忙嗎？我很願意幫忙。」

「往我的咖啡裡放進一份義式濃縮，我就很感激了。」蘿西看向展示櫃。「還有馬芬。」

「所以一份義式濃縮，三塊又二十五分，」堤兒蒂說。

「還有馬芬，」蘿西驚訝道，堤兒蒂從來不會搞錯訂單。

堤兒蒂將馬芬遞給她。「什麼馬芬？」她眨眼。

蘿西紅著臉急忙離開了咖啡店，在到家前咖啡與馬芬都已被解決。她沖了太燙的澡，那讓她太過昏沈，於是她把水切至提振精神的溫度。沖完澡後她塗上乳液，從母親那染上的深根蒂固的習慣。她是個徹底的賤貨，但懂得如何照顧她的肌膚。蘿西喝掉一罐能量飲料，看見那些顏色比平時更佳飽和，然後開始工作。她把相關的檔案放到一起，交叉比對，比蒙娜麗莎更美的有力觀點出現了。她再洗了次澡，謹慎地著裝。實在很難決定到底要穿正式制服還是她叔叔幫她買的Burberry套裝。

但她想套裝更適合她的需求。她將頭髮攏起，畫了個含蓄的妝。她開始出現了一些幻聽，但沒事的。她直直走向會議室，在十點零二分時開始了她的報告。

她看著她的上級們全都同意她所發現的，然後把她所有的工作結果交給了她的上司，他列出他想要的每一個小隊成員。她不在那名單上。直到警司(Superintendent)對此提出意見時他才輕蔑地說了好吧，於是她至少進到小隊裡了。

她的上司要她倒咖啡。

蘿西找了理由離開前往更衣室。她換上運動服，在靶場破了新紀錄。然後她去到她叔叔的房子，上樓爬進床裡。「男人爛透了，」她說，感覺到一個吻印在頭上。「謝謝你，魯絲姨婆。」九個小時後醒來時她聞見義大利麵的香味。她跌跌撞撞地走下樓。「咖啡？」

「不，」帕西佛不容反駁地說。「我都能從你毛孔聞見咖啡了。」他遞給她一杯水，她試圖瞪他，但她很確定就連一隻樹懶都能看起來比現在的她更兇猛。他親了下她的頭頂後將一盤千層麵擺到她面前。

「讚～～～」她說完立刻大口吃了起來。

「你想告訴我嗎？」

「還不想。」

「好。我倒是有些消息？」

在這之前她只聽過幾次他這麼猶豫的語氣。「噢？」

「結果他必須出差一趟，但我和哈利約好我們的第一次約會了。」

她看著那紅暈微微擴散至他的脖頸，微笑道：「你知道我本來打算要對他做個背景調查的，只是忘了。」即視感，因為她有過相同的念頭，想要調查哈利但從來沒進行。那令她有些心煩，她明天就要查查。「興奮嗎？」

「是的，我想我找到了一個適合的地點。能讓他穿著西裝又不顯得太突兀，但又足夠休閒讓伊格西能坐在看得見我們的吧檯。」

「抱歉？那個罪犯要看著你們？」蘿西多吃了幾口，無視她的教父給她的眼神。又或是說試圖給她的眼神。「對不起，前罪犯，」她說。

「他現在是個初級裁縫了，蘿西，而且實際上我還請他幫你做套西裝。」

「我不會讓一個前罪犯接近我的奶子的，」她說。「更何況他還會摸走我的錢。」

「你不是這樣的人，」他厲聲說。她縮起肩膀，他鮮少用這樣的語氣對她說話。「人們不能改變嗎？」

「很少。」

「他改變了，他也從未偷走我的錢，而且根據他的男朋友，我遠比你的奶子更是他的菜。」

「從你嘴裡說奶子還真奇怪。」

「你如此刻薄也很奇怪。」

而這他媽的實在太痛了。她放下叉子，無法繼續吃下去。「對不起，」她說。她看向他。蘿西意識到自己是那麼投入在她的工作中，最近都沒怎麼真正地問過帕西佛的生活。「向我說說他。」

「誰？」

「伊格西，哈利。如果你認識伊格西的男朋友，那麼這就不只是商家與顧客間的關係。他們是你的朋友。我不知道你的朋友們是什麼樣的人。那是怎麼開始的？」她感覺有些空虛。「我知道你的一切。」

他對她露出喜愛的笑容。「不是一切。是的話就太怪了。事實上，他們三人有點怪咖。戲劇化。大部分是哈利，但我喜歡他的戲劇化。」

「他帥嗎？」

「非常，他們三個都是。他們是一個團體，以我不太理解的方式，但看著很令人享受。我想哈利與梅林或許年輕一起待過軍隊。」

「梅林是伊格西的男朋友？」

「嗯，」帕西佛說。「他能看見魯絲姨婆與伊萊恩姑婆。」

蘿西幾乎能聽見在她身旁響起的笑聲。「有趣。」

「他和魯絲阿姨看起來變好朋友了。他把愛情小說存放到這裡，而那些書到處移動。」

「她們變得更強壯了。」

「自從他來過之後。我決定無視這個事實。伊格西是個好人，在他們犯蠢時照顧他們。」

「為什麼你們的約會他要去？」

「哈利曾經處於一段......持續幾十年的糟糕關係裡。我們花了這麼久的時間，有部分的原因就是他擔心歷史會重演。」

蘿西繃直了背脊。「他蠢到認為你會傷害他？他－」

「曾遭受情感的、肉體的、性的虐待幾十年，被關在他家與裁縫鋪的虛構牢籠中。」他看著她：「他絕對可以有條安全毯。」

「操，我今天一直表現得像個混蛋。」

「我覺得我們應該好好談一下工作與生活之間的平衡了，親愛的。」

「他們終於願意聽我說話了，並開始以連環殺手進行調查。我大約有在小隊裡。」

「別迷失掉你自己了。」

「我不在意，已失去了太多。」蘿西聳肩。「我的時間跟某個人的性命？簡單的交易。」

「我把你養得太好了。」

「嗯哼，是我父母把我養大的。」他們倆一同哼了一聲。「母親寄了一封簡短的電郵給我，關於父親的生日派對。」

「我收到一封『我確定你很忙沒空參加』的電郵。」

「想當我的同伴嗎？」蘿西會細細品嚐她母親的表情的－如果做得出表情的話，她很大機會會在派對前去打肉毒桿菌。

「不了，從你成年後我就沒特地去惹他們不快了。他們也不能再對我怎麼樣。我或許幫你父親弄到了一份Hair Club for Men*的證書。」

蘿西大聲爆笑：「讚。」她收拾兩人的盤子，把殘渣清掉後放進洗碗機。「帕西佛？」

「什麼事親愛的？」

「我們能看部電影嗎？」

「當然。」

她把頭躺在他腿上，他摸著她的頭髮。「我很害怕，」播到一半時她說。「我會不夠好的。」

「那是你媽會說的話，」他說。「你，親愛的女孩，總是足夠好，比好更好。你會在正確的路上不倒下的。永遠都會。」

「就像你。」

「比我更好，任何一天，每一天。」

「沒那種事，」她說，然後他們在沈默中將剩下的電影看完。

  
*

  
她在崩潰邊緣了。她知道，但她無法停下。又出現另一具屍體，她就快要看見那模式了，他們需要那模式，但那一絲線索總是從指縫間溜走。

那一天，就算看見堤兒蒂也無法令她露出笑容。蘿西坐在角落的座位裡，讀著她私人的筆記，試著，他媽的努力地試著搞懂。她的思緒飄走了一會，然後她想起已經過一個月，而她仍然還沒對哈利哈特進行背景調查。

她把日誌本翻到空白的一頁，「調查哈利哈特，金士曼，」她一邊大聲地唸著一邊寫下來，希望能把那牢牢印在腦袋裡。

「我知道那個名字，」堤兒蒂說。她手裡拿著一壺咖啡。「續杯？」

「謝謝。你怎麼知道那名字的？」蘿西看向她：「你認識他嗎？」

「不認識，我沒那麼幸運能得到那樣的注意，」她微笑。

「你的眼睛有不一樣的顏色？」有一瞬間，它們變得更幽暗，幾乎如漩渦旋轉著。

「光線的關係。」堤兒蒂對她微笑。「讓我幫你，蘿西。只要你向我開口要求幫忙。」

「謝啦，但這不是你能幫忙的。除了保持咖啡的供應。」

「當然了。」堤兒蒂捏了下她的肩膀，蘿西幾乎開心到暈倒。「我在這。總是在這，如果你需要我，只要開口問。」

「謝謝。」蘿西低頭看向那空白的頁面，想不起來自己原本想在那上頭寫些什麼。

  
*

好晚了，她感到被掏空地累。她有兩個禮拜沒見她教父了，還一直無視他擔憂的語音留言與電郵。那很痛，但她不能見他，他會被她的模樣嚇壞的。蘿西去過幾趟他的會堂，需要她在那找到的平靜，但就算是那裡都還是幫不了她。

他們準備要解散小隊，他們沒有進展。這行動要終止了。要有更多的人死去。蘿西冷靜地走進浴室，把胃裡的東西全吐了出來。她把臉洗乾淨，漱了口。當她走到外頭時那正下著傾盆大雨，那感覺真好。蘿西走著走著，走著走著，發現自己到了咖啡店。

當她走入店內時堤兒蒂罵了一聲：「你這蠢蛋，這裡是英國，你們有上百萬隻的傘耶！」

「雨感覺很棒，」她說。「但有點熱的能喝就太好了。」

「不給你咖啡，蘋果酒，」堤兒蒂堅持。

「好吧，」蘿西嘆氣。她無法爭辯，但她注意到了什麼。「妳的髮裡別著花，總是別著花。」

「地球的花朵們那麼漂亮，我很喜歡它們，」堤兒蒂說。

「它們很好看，總是很好看。」蘿西試著振作起來，專注在飲料上。她想堤兒蒂說了她要給她蘋果酒。「蘋果酒能治癒人心嗎？」

「我會在那上頭擠上鮮奶油。」

蘿西笑了出來。「那會有用的。」她走向平常坐的那張桌子。咖啡店裡很安靜，只有一張桌子有人，操的那男人太好看了。蘿西不喜歡男人，但老天，這個她願意上－那男人有著什麼讓人不得不。

而那男人正專注地看著堤兒蒂。

充滿佔有慾地。

該死，或許堤兒蒂有男朋友。

堤兒蒂端著飲料走過來：「你需要休息。」

「我沒事。那是你男朋友嗎？」蘿西瞄向那現在正往筆電裡打著字的男人。

堤而蒂大笑。「不，不他不是。他是我老闆。」

「噢，我從沒見過這家咖啡店的店主。有點年輕耶？」

「不，是我另一個老闆。他說是時候了，他想要親眼看看。我很榮幸他想要在現場。」

「當然，」蘿西有點聽不懂但隨它去了。「堤兒蒂？」

「什麼事蘿西？」

「我喜歡你叫我名字的方式。」蘿西縮起肩膀。「抱歉，那太無禮了。」

「我喜歡叫你的名字。」

「噢。」

「休息吧。享受你的鮮奶油。」

她看著堤兒蒂走回櫃檯後方，擺弄著展示櫃內的商品。蘿西喝了點飲料然後發出嘆息。她的手機響了一聲。當然了，她明天起被派回原本的職位上。蘿西會哭的，如果有足夠精力的話。

蘿西望著自己的飲料：「我發誓，我會出賣我的靈魂，只要能在這案子上有一個突破。」她閉起雙眼，只感覺到疼痛。

  
*

老大微笑著闔上筆電。他看向堤兒蒂，點點頭。她低頭鞠躬後走向蘿西的桌子。

老大消失了，一切都在娜雅(Naya)掌握中。她的人類外型真的挺漂亮。她還能煮出地獄級別好喝的咖啡。

  
  


  
*Hair Club for Men：美國著名醫髮公司 <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hair_Club>


End file.
